Rock and Roll doesn't look good in spandex
by ResidentEvilChris
Summary: Loki sends the Avengers (And Maria Hill and Nick Fury) to an Alternate Universe where they're in a rock band. The group goes on tour, having the time of their lives while their original universe is being terrorized by Loki. The group starts getting their real memories back but must decide whether they want to go back to a world full of death and destruction. Captain Hill Black Hill
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously. Well I own an Xbox but I currently have no TV...

A/N: I really have no idea where this came from... Like at all... This chapter is short because its just showing how the Avengers get to the Alternate Universe. After they get sent to the universe, ever couple chapters or so I'll go back to the original universe to see what's happening with Loki and such since he'll be in a world with almost no Avengers.

Loki grinned sardonically as he walked back and forth in the dingy lit basement like room. "Well well, mighty Avengers" He spat the last word out of as if it had offended him. "You've stopped my ploys time after time, yet you here are stuck in a cage like wild animals"

"Are we going to be released anytime soon because I have a four o'clock meeting that I can't miss" Spoke Tony, who grew tired of Loki's pacing.

Bruce Banner in his Hulk form took a large step forward, clearly about to try and break out.

"Uh, uh" Loki made a tsk noise and waggled his finger as if reprimanding a pet. "I really wouldn't do that if I was you. Now where was I? Oh yes, you mighty Avengers are like wild animals. Now the question is what should I do with you?"

"Brother, stop this madness" Thor cried out, trying to reason with him.

Steve and Tony stood side by side, for once not bickering. If one looked closely they would notice that the two were murmuring softly, forming a plan of escape.

Meanwhile Natasha and Clint were nowhere to be found, their place being temporarily replaced by Nick Fury and Maria Hill.

Having four members of the Avengers and two of SHIELD stuck in a rather small cage was horrible in and out of itself.

Even worse was the fact that none of them were able to find a way out so far. So far their best option was to wait for Clint and Natasha to come and release them. Attempting to escape was far too risky as they had no idea what sort of cage they were in.

All eyes snapped up towards Loki as they heard a triumphant cry. "I suppose if I can't beat you I'll just send you somewhere where you won't get in my way"

With that said, Loki placed his sphere on the bars of the cage and a bright light filled the room, blinding the prisoners and soon after each one succumbed and were knocked out.

A/N: I need to know pairings you like, specifically for Maria. I will pair Maria with Natasha, Steve, Tony, or pretty much anyone else. I need to know other pairings you want as well. Also we'll see the group in a band next season but they won't remember anything about being superheroes. Also look forward to a groupie Loki.


	2. Sunny without a chance of rain

A/N: First appesrance of the rock star Avengers. It is Hawkeye, Hulk and Fnoticed but theyll show up in the next chapter or so. Also, I imagine everyone to be around 22-25 ish. And thanks JinxedClarinet for the first review, you rock. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Sometimes life works in mysterious ways. I, Maria Hill was going to meet the members of the great band 'The Avengers'.

Honestly I couldn't care less about meeting them, it was the VIP seating for their concert that I was truly excited about.

If anything, meeting them is a nuisance. I had to get to the concert three hours early just to wait in the sun for an hour and a half.

I wasn't even supposed to go, the date seemed to coincide with the day I was to try and reenter the army so I had sold the ticket I bought but by chance I won the VIP ticket and the chance to meet the band. It was a once in the lifetime opportunity (unless your rich or had good connections) so I pushed back the day of my test to reenter and decided to go to the concert.

Which was obviously a fabulous choice since now I could spend what felt like all day standing in line to meet a band I didn't even care about meeting. Not that I didn't enjoy the band, they were my favorite band since I had braces and zits.

I could feel the sweat drip down my back and I really wished I hadn't worn my black long sleeve shirt and black pants. My usual black boots and leather jacket completed the look but my jacket had long since been discarded and now hung over my arm.

Though I lived in Florida, I was used to wearing jackets and pants even in the summer, hoping to prevent myself from getting a tan. Unfortunately despite my best effort to stay out of the sun, my skin still wasn't the flawless pale shade I wished it was.

The line moved forward and I noticed how close it was to my turn. I didn't understand how everyone who was walking out of the small area where the band was, walked out out with a smile. They're walking away from the band they had seen for 30 seconds abd had waited at least an hour to see. What's so happy about that?

One girl ran out squealing about getting Tony Stark's number and I tried not to roll my eyes. What are the odds of him actually answering? What are the odds of him actually remembering the girl's name?

I tried not to be so pessimistic but between the sun, the wait, and the guy behind me constantly quoting song lyrics, I had enough.

Finally it was my turn to meet them. I stepped through the gate separating the people in line from the band and someone grabbed my jacket from my arm. One more step inside and then there they were in all their glory. Steve Rogers also known as Captain America, Tony Stark or Iron man, Thor Odinson; his name was so unusual there was no need for a stage name and Natasha Romanoff also known as The Black Widow.

Natasha caught my eye the most. Her bright red hair and lips contrasted nicely with her extremely pale complexion. I refused to be jealous of another girl's skin tone; It would be utterly ridiculous.

The band all wore matching outfits, black shirts with The Avengers scribbled in messy red handwriting on the front and jeans. The only difference in outfits were the shoes.

A loud clap helped me escape my thoughts and I was ushered between whom I knew to be Natasha and Steve. "Nice to meet you..." He began.

"Hill" I answered without thinking. I mentally facepalmed as I saw Tony trying not to laugh out of the corner of my eye. I had spent five years in the army, so I had gotten into the habit of being called by my last name.

I didn't have time to correct myself because the next thing I knew Steve's hand was on my back and Natasha's arm was around my shoulder. I looked around and noticed everyone in the group making a funny face.

Natasha had her free hand up in a peace sign and Tony made bunny ears behind Thor's head.

The immature act only slightly amused me and I saw a flash, signaling that a picture was taken. I was sure my face in the picture looked unimpressed.

As quickly as I was ushered in, I was ushered out. Almost two hours in line for barely a minute with the band. They didn't even introduce themselves.

I was handed my jacket and I exited from the same fence I had entered. I noticed a short girl with mousy brown eyes wearing an outfit that had 'The Avengers' plastered all over it. I wanted to ruin it for her so badly and tell her what a disappointment it was but decided not to.

I hadn't realized the disappointment I felt after seeing them, as I hadn't even realized I was looking forward to it even a little bit.

Not sure where the VIP section was, I found a worker who pointed me in the right direction. Entering the VIP area, I was surprised. It was right behind the pit and had a bunch of random seats thrown around.

I sat at a chair closest to the stage and accepted a cup of beer that was offered; apparently it was a perk of being a VIP.

Sipping at my drink, I took out my phone, deciding to read a book I had downloaded to try and pass the time til the concert started.

A/N: The Avengers, Maria and Fury will not remember anything other than what they believe is their real memories from the alternate universe. There WERE alternate versions of the Avengers but when the Avengers from the non AU were sent to the AU, their subconscious took over their bodies from the AU and they gained the memories of the AU them. So basically there was two sets of Avengers but when they were sent to the alternate universe they took over their alternate bodies and gained the memories of the alternate bodies while forgetting their own memories. Black widow, Hawkeye and anyone that is NOT Thor, Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Maria and Fury are actually alternate people and not from the original universe. So to clarify, Black Widow, Clint, Pepper, and anyone else I decide to add that weren't sent to the AU by Loki are actually alternate people and are not from the original universe so they will not gain any memories of them being superheroes because they are NOT superheroes. If you have questions let me know because I know my explanation sucked. Also I deciding on whether I want Captain Hill or Black Hill. I love both, so let me know which I should do.


	3. AN

A/N: I'm thinking of rewriting the first chapter and making it so that Steve wasn't one of the the Avengers to get sent to the AU. The story would still be Captain Hill with possible Black Hill undertones. Actually I think that if Maria fell for the alternate universe Steve, it would open the story to a sequel. So anyways, what would you guys say to me doing that? Like I said, it'll still be Captain Hill endgame. Or at least, it technically will. I'll have the next chapter up soon, I just need to figure out where exact I'm going with the story. By the way, I'm taking prompts so if anyone has a cool story idea but doesn't wanna write it, let me know.


	4. New York we have a problem

A/N: Time to see whats going on in the original universe with Loki and the others that weren't sent to the alternate universe. Plus the concert is this chapter. Thank you to SamariumAndAntiMatter, Now-You-Don't-Or-Do-You, ReginaRiverHill10396, Guest, and JinxedClarinet for the reviews. Also thanks to all that favorited or subscribed to the story, I would point you out by name but im feeling lazy after writing this chapter.

Loki's blue eyes stared out the window and he peered down at New York City in all it's glory. His current location was the top floor of the newly rebuilt Stark Tower. Loki had taken up residence in the tower since he had sent the Avengers to another universe. And why shouldn't he use it? It wasn't like anyone was going to stop him.

New York was beautiful and was almost empty except for the soldiers patrolling the streets under Loki's command and the civilians building the tall wall that encompassed New York. The usual sounds of people yelling and cars honking were replaced by the loud noises of machines being used to build the wall around the city.

Plenty of people had escaped the city when him and his army charged in, guns blazing and bombs going off. But there had been plenty still there for him to practically turn into his slaves and force to work on the wall.

Many had tried to get into New York but with the technology and armies on his side, anyone who tried had died.

Russia was a much better ally than he had ever hoped. They supplied him with men and he supplied them with a way to take over America.

It was a win-win situation. Russia would be the supreme country and Loki would be the king that controlled earth. Once they had America, the other countries would be theirs for the picking.

"Sir, we have have several witnesses claiming to have seen a man matching Loki's description heading towards Stark Tower"

Phil Coulson nodded his head to show that heard the agent.

SHIELD had been taken over; infiltrated from the inside soon after the Avengers (sans Black Widow and Hawkeye) disappeared. It wouldn't have been very hard to take Shield down, considering the director and deputy director had both disappeared as well. After a week of the Avengers being gone, Loki had publicly killed the members of the council and SHIELD had been left leaderless until the spots were filled by Russians who could hardly even speak English.

Coulson was forced to make a decision as SHIELD was taken down from the inside and he made a plan. Him and the loyal SHIELD members started meeting underground. Loki had to be taken down and the new leaders of SHIELD were surely working with him and couldn't be trusted.

By day they pretended to act like they didn't know anything was different with the organization despite the fact that they were ordered to stay out of New York instead of being ordered to find a way in and help the prisoners which was incredibly suspicious.

By night they met up in their new headquarters underground and attempted to figure out how to take SHIELD back. Black Widow and Hawkeye thankfully hadn't disappeared but spent most of their time looking for the other members.

They had it on good authority that they weren't in New York so Hawkeye and Black Widow spent most of their time in other states.

Coulson was currently underground, monitors and weapons taking up much of the space in the large bunker. Despite the fact that the new leaders of SHIELD were less than concerned with helping New York, Coulson certainly was.

They had gotten people to sneak in and work the inside, keeping an eye on Loki. It was how they had found out that the those missing weren't in New York.

Taking New York back by force wasn't an option. If anyone got close to it, they were blown up. Their only option was to find the Avengers. They were the only ones that stood a chance against Loki.

Maria's POV

Music was something that I had always loved. It was always there for me. Whenever my dad and step mother got into a fight I would turn up the volume on my radio and let the music drown out the yelling. Whenever I was sad, I would listen to a slow song that was about losing everything and I would think about how much worse things could get. And when I was bored I would play an especially loud song with a beat that made me want to dance.

The only that I could complain about in the army was the lack of music. Or at least, the lack of good music.

Apparently my commanding officer and best friend thought so too because thirty minutes before the concert started, he walked up to me and clapped me on the back before excitedly exclaiming that he was happy to see me there.

I wasn't quite sure how he had gotten into the VIP area but I'm pretty sure his high ranking in the army had helped. That or he had sent a letter to the band stating that he was dying and his last wish was to go to the concert. I certainly wouldn't put him past deceit to get what he wanted.

I stood up to give him a proper hello and my eyes nearly bulged out of my head. He was in a pair of blue jeans and and a white T-shirt with red and blue letters that read 'I love Captain America'. He had a large foam finger that said the same thing and he was wearing glasses with a flag painted on each of the lens. How he saw out of them, I didnt know.

I wanted to laugh but thankfully kept my composure, I would hate for him to hold a grudge against me later for this. "Sir I hope your enjoying your vacation" I said, sitting back down.

Coulson took the seat to my left, took out his phone and held it out to me. "Could you take a picture of me with the stage in the background?"

I nodded and stood back up again and snapped a picture of him. It wasn't too great of a picture but I wasn't going to stand there taking pictures like some tourist.

"Here you go sir"

Coulson took the phone and smiled at the picture. "You know I told you to call me Phil off base. I think you've earned that right at least"

"How about we call it a draw and settle on Coulson?"

Coulson grabbed two beers that were being passed around and handed one to me which I eagerly took. "How about we drink to it?"

-30 minutes later-

"Alright ladies and gentleman, I know your all excited to see the Avengers but let's give it up for their opening act, the beautiful Pepper Potts!"

The man speaking left the stage and a blonde haired woman with a guitar came on and the crowd started cheering.

She smiled and waved to the crowd. "Hi I'm Pepper and I'm going to sing you the first song I wrote. It's little slower than what your probably used to but it means something to me and I hope that after tonight it will mean something to you as well" She started strumming her guitar. "This is the only exception"

I had to admit, the girl wasn't too bad. And considering the stars in Coulson's eyes, he agreed. (He had taken the glasses off earlier) I could already tell he was thinking of the 'I love Pepper Pots' shirt he was going to make when he got home. She ended up playing a full set, some of my favorites were 'Emergency' and 'Brick by boring brick'.

At long last, The Avengers went on. Phil nearly fainted several times, swearing that Captain America was looking right at him.

If I hadn't known on good authority that Coulson wasn't gay, i'd have thought Coulson had a crush on Captain America.

The band really was amazing, they brought so much energy to the stage. While Pepper got everyone excited, the Avengers got almost everyone out of their seat.

The music was good but so far I wasn't sure I didn't regret coming instead of taking my test. Though they did at least play my favorite song 'I don't care'.

Iron Man and Thor were really enthusiastic throughout the show. Thor was all over the stage while Tony made fun of his bandmates in between songs.

"Thank you so much for coming out, ladies and gentleman" I heard Captian America say as I walked to the bathroom.

"You all mean so much to us, our fans got us to where we are. To show how appreciative we are, we dedicate this next song to-" I droned his voice out as I waited in line for the bathroom. Holy hell why is it so long?

I turned around, deciding to at least watch the song being performed while I waited in line. And then I saw it. Above the stage was a platform that held up stage lights. And on that platform was a man in a couched position, looking into something that I couldn't see but the rigid posture and the hand placing told me it probably wasn't a camera.

As fast as I could, I ran towards the ladder to the platform, which happened to be behind the bathrooms. There was a guard in front of the ladder playing on his phone. "Sir there's-" He held up a hand, telling me to be quiet. "But sir that guy-" He once again held up a hand, quieting me, refusing to look up from his phone. Annoyed, I got closer to him and poked a pressure point between his neck and shoulder and down he went, like a fly. I searched his pockets and found a taser, which I put in the waistband of my jeans.

I hastily started climbing the ladder. Why the hell didn't anyone notice a guy with a gun? He could have been mistaken as a guy with a camera but who needed a vantage point from this high up? Half way up, and I was really annoyed. How high did this thing need to be? Why did I choose that day to wear skinny jeans? I really regretted not bringing my jacket because the air was freezing up here.

Finally making it up, I was only twenty feet from the man with the gun. "Hey you!" I shouted and instinctively reached for my gun which I remembered I didn't bring. Because I was at a concert. And who thinks to bring a gun to a concert? Instead I grabbed the taser and held it out while walking towards him.

The man turned around and I immediately recognized him as Thanos; no last name. He was the leader of the group named Chitauri, a terrorist group that blew up several small buildings in New York. Why he was attempting to kill someone at a concert baffled me. What could he really accomplish?

"Hold your hands up and walk towards me slowly" I said in a voice I knew was threatening and glared at him. I knew I could get to him before he could turn around and grab his sniper and apparently he knew it too because he started walking towards me. I took out my phone and called the police but Thanos took advantage of my distraction and the next thing I knew, my phone was knocked out of my hand and a gun was pointed at me.

"Surely you didn't think I'd come with just one gun? Foolish girl. Now put your hands up" I slowly inched my hands up and then we heard loud screaming. Apparently the concert was coming to an end.

Thanos walked back towards his sniper, while keeping his pistol pointed at me.

I pulled the taser out of my waistband and tasered him in the arm. Thanos dropped the gun, and he hissed. His arm probably stung like a bitch. He ran towards me and my military training kicked in and I ducked and swept my legs out, tripping him.

He got up and punched me in the face and I stumbled back. I went on the offensive and swung at him several times, catching him in the jaw once. One swing was too slow and he grabbed my arm and he twisted it behind my back. I groaned in pain and stomped on his foot and he let go. I got a jab to his throat and he dropped onto his knees. Right next to his pistol. He picked it up and shot at me, getting me in the shoulder. I gasped at the pain but got close enough to punch him in the nose, hearing a satisfying crack. One hand went to his nose which was gushing blood and I put my hand on the gun, trying to pry it from his hand. We fought for it and it went off twice. He leaned back, falling over the edge and my vision blurred before everything went black.

A/N: What do ya think? Its actually pretty long compared to my other chapters. I felt like Pepper would play country music but that wouldn't make sense unless The Avengers were also a country group... Which would be weirder. So I made her a one person Paramore. And The Avengers are Fall out boy. I would have chosen something more rock but I just seen FOB and Paramore in concert so they're in my head right now and I wanted to hurry up and post the chapter. Also, Coulson didn't get sent to the AU, obviously. He's just the alternate Coulson.


End file.
